


going steady

by kalesmay



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's it it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesmay/pseuds/kalesmay
Summary: To Tim's extensive dismay, Bart just won't stop stealing his clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some tim/bart fluff because stealing clothes the way bart kept doing to tim is Gay Activity. i'm on tumblr @ arrowfamily

"Bart! Dude, you can't keep doing this!" Tim cried, exasperated. Bart popped in the bedroom, one of Tim's sweatshirts thrown over the suit Virgil made him that was keeping his molecules from vibrating apart.

"Doing what?" He asked around the spoon in his mouth, feigning innocence. Tim narrowed his eyes at the chocolate ice cream stain over the Adidas logo.

When Tim started this team -- and relationship -- he hadn't banked on losing every single of his hoodies to some kid who could move faster than thought. "Bart," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, " _why_ are you wearing my sweatshirt. _Again_." Tim wasn't actually mad about the shirt, not really, but it was the principle of the thing. It was _his_ , and Bart hadn't asked, and then he got stains on it. Okay, so Tim was kind of mad. Bart, however, looked gleeful.

"I got cold, you wouldn't want me to end up with hypothermia again, would you? Unless you want to come warm me up?" Smugness was written all over Bart's leering face, and Tim doesn't understand how he ended up with him. He rolled his shoulders and leaned his hip against the dresser.

"Your suit is thermal insulated, Allen. You're just being a brat."

At that, Bart's impish grin widened. "Maybe. Still, maybe I want everyone to know we're going steady!"

"Everyone already knows that, Bart." Tim rolled his eyes, but he's cracking. He tried not to smile, but Bart had that effect on people, Tim especially. He pretended it bothered him (it really didn't). "But, if you're going to be cliche about it, I think I have a letterman somewhere."

Bart raised his eyebrows. "Wow, _really_ , boy wonder? Nice."

Tim continued to rifle through his closet, looking for the jacket he hasn't touched in months. "Eh. I did gymnastics in school." He didn't add that he was damn good at them; he figured that went without saying. Bart snorted.

"Of course you did. What would you be if you weren't good at everything?"

"Oh, shut up. Found it! It might be a little small for you, but." Tim took the jacket off its hanger, shaking it out a little and tracing the faded emblem with his finger. Sentimentality and nostalgia were impractical, but that didn't stop the pang of homesickness that washed through him. When he glanced at Bart, who was worming into the jacket at light speed, crowing at his reflection in the mirror, Tim realized he didn't need to miss home - he was right there.

Bart was done preening and back to moving at top speed, darting a kiss on Tim's cheek and zooming back out of the room. "Hey, hey guys! Look what my jock boyfriend gave me! He wasn't an nerd in high school after all!"

Tim slightly resented the assumption that he had been, but it wasn't completely untrue. He left his room in time to see Conner stick a foot out in front of Bart, sending him sprawling out in the kitchenette. Bart let out a stream of rapid fire curse words, making Cassie snort and call him a baby.

Bart showed white teeth, getting off the floor. "Tim's baby,"

And no one can really argue that.


End file.
